Firestorm
by Ren the Umbreon
Summary: The tale of a young adventurer, who abandons his war-torn homeland in search of a better life. Little does he know, he will soon encounter something worse than he had ever experienced.


HELLO EVERYONE! Ren here, just dropping in with what is, unfortunately, my first post in months. I'm really sorry I haven't been updating regularly, and I know that some of you are upset with how Sharing Desire ended, but I think this should more than make up for it. That's right. A new story!

This is a project that I've been meaning to start for months now, but I never got around to it. It is a pokemon fanfic, but it will be a bit out of my regular writing style. As my readers know, the main themes of my stories are either 18+ or, at least, Romantic. This one is a harrowing tale of self discovery, good vs evil, and magic, in a stange new land. It's not entirely clear to me exactly how this story is going to unfold, as I usually write off the top of my head, without any planning. (Bad idea #1) And most of my writing happens around 2 AM (Bad idea #2)

I am also in the process of writing a series of short MLP stories. Nothing major, just little stories to make you laugh a bit. They will start going up on the site once I have a few written. They wont be regular, just whenever I come up with a quick idea, I'll write up a little story for it.

Now, I'll just clear up a few things about the curent story.

1) I do not own pokémon. It is owned by Nintendo

2) Though the pokémon themselves are owned by Nintendo, all in story characters are original unless stated otherwise, (characters designed by the readers)

2.1) I will take requests if readers want to insert a character of their own into the story. Just leave a comment or PM me wth a description of your character and what role they would play, and I'll get back to you. Characters are limited to pokemon only, (obviously) No legendaries, or any that can't be put into a human form. (Magnemite, ghastly, diglett)

3) For purposes I don't yet entirely understand, all pokémon in this story are humanized, or in scientific terms, anthropomorphized, hence the character restrictions listed above.

4 Don't be a hater. I always stay positive towards the other authors and readers on this site, and I hope you will try to do the same.

~Ren the Umbreon

FireStorm Chapter 1: New Beginnings

Footprints dotted the snow covered mountainside, tiny specks on the stone structure rednering the horizon in two. Though not very well traveled and rarely used, there was a path, steep and winding, down the face of the natural giant. It was here that many an adventurer had traveled to seek his fortune, and often found their final resting place in the process. On this particular day, one such adventurer was making use of the seldomly traveled path. The wind whipped his hooded cloak around in a frenzy, snow and ice pelting his face and hands, yet he still traveled onward. He traveled light, only bringing what he could fit in his small pack, strung over his back by a leather strap. Underneath his cloak, a long, silver sword, sheathed, clung to his leg, increasing the effect the cold had on his body. Behind the traveler, protruding from the backside of the cloak, was a tail, or more specifically, nine of them. All a bright gold, tipped in red, paled in the barrage of snow that fell from the sky. Slowly, but steadily, he proceeded onward, towards his next home, and, though he didn't yet know it, the most difficult journey he'd ever faced, or ever would again.

The badlands beyond the mountain, from where the traveller had come, were shrouded in as much mystery as he was, at least to the inhabitants of the First Kindgom, and it's surrounding countries. The people who lived on this side of the mountain were happy, there was no disease, no war, a paradise to all who called it home. Unfortunately, as you know now and they will soon, their paradise would soon come to an end. There comes a point in time when some things must come to a close, in order for a new story to unfold, and that brings us, to the traveller.

The snow gradually calmed, and eventualy ceased as he trekked lower and lower in the colossal mountain range, at last feeling grass and dirt beneath his paws. It was amazing how quickly the climate changed, as just moments ago, the cold could have forced Articuno back into his caves. It was very apparent, now, why this land was so full of life. No longer needing it, the traveller removed his cold, wet cloak, shaking off what snow was left. Ever since he was young, the traveller had dreamed of coming to this land, leaving behind the war torn place where he was born and brought up. Smiling, he gazed out over the grassy plains, toward the cities and villages off in the distance, wondering where he would make his home. Maybe he'd start a family, raise a few children, and try to forget about his past.

But some things are not so easily forgotten.

"This place is beautiful..." The traveller talked to himself as he walked, "So bright...so full of life..." Opening his small pack, he retrieved the map that he had taken with him when he'd left his old home. Granted, it might prove a little inaccurate, but it was a map nonetheless. "I hope this is the right road...I'd hate to get lost.."

He walked along a dirt path, taking him deeper and deeper into the countryside, over hills, through forests, and across rivers. He had been walking all day, and the sun was preparing to set, giving control to the moon. "Now, according to this map...If I follow this road for a while longer, there will be an Inn, beside a lake.. great! I've been walking all day, I could use a rest."

With a new goal in sight, he began walking faster, striving to reach the Inn before nightfall. A good night's sleep, and some real food would do him good, as he hadn't had either for weeks. The food supply he's taken with him when he left his home was all but gone, and he needed nourishmment if he wanted to continue wandering this new land.

Just as the sun set, the weary traveller came upon a fairly large building, big enough to hold multiple bedrooms, and hopefully, a kitchen. As he approached, the telltale crackling of a fire, and the smells of meat and vegetables told him someone was cooking. Looking up, just above the door, there was a sign.

"Welcome to the Red Forest Inn" He read aloud. "This must be the place from the map.." With a creak, he opened the front door, a soothing wave of heat blowing towards him, a pleasant change from the cool night temperatures outside. He quickly stepped in, closing the door behind him, making sure the heat didn't escape. Being a fire type didn't mean you were always warm. "Hello?...Is anyone there?"

He knocked on the front desk, trying to draw the attention of an Innkeeper, or someone who could offer any information. After a few seconds, someone emerged from a back room. He was tall, maybe 6 and a half feet, and muscular. Standing before the traveller was a Lucario, huge and surly, but with a friendly gleam in his eye.

In a deep, cheerful voice, he spoke. "Afternoon stranger, how c'n I help ya?" He leaned on one arm behind the desk.

"Oh, um, I was hoping I could rent a room for the night s-sir" He was obviously nervous, as he stood only 5 foot 6 dwarved by the colossal fighting/psychic type before him.

"Lighten up kid, I aint' gon' hurt ya, sure you c'n rent a room, that'll be ten gold fer the night, an' an extra two for a meal an' somethin' t' drink"

Surprised at his cheery demeanor, the traveller smiled, and handed over a paw-ful of coins. "There, that should cover it, thanks"

The Lucario placed the coins in a small, locked chest, underneath the counter, and turned, gesturing for the traveller to follow. "Room's this way, name's Dirk by the way"

"Thank you, my name is Faren"

That name felt strange on his tongue. He'd been travelling alone so long, he'd forgotten what it sounded like. He hadn't talked to anyone else for months, it was nice to hear another voice for a change.

Dirk pushed open a door, leading into a good sized room. On one side was a bed, nightstand, and a small dresser. At the other, a small fireplace and an armchair. Dirk left, presumably to attend to some other guests, and left Faren to settle in. As it turned out, settling in wasn't much of a task. He had one set of clothes in his bag, along with a fairly large satchell of coins. His sword lay sheathed on the bed. Removing his cloak, he sat down in front of the fire, warming himself from his long days walk, the warmth slowly bringing on fatigue, and eventually, sleep.

Faren awoke several hours later, the moon was high in the night sky, illuminating the forest to the east of the inn. Outside the room, most likely at the front desk, light footsteps were just barely audible.

"Probably just another guest..*yawn* " Faren stood, and stratched, his tails arching up over his head. Just then, there was a loud crash, just outside the room. Jumping to attention, Faren grabbed his sword, unsheathed it, and proceeded over to the door. "Who could be out there..." carefully, he placed a paw on the doorkoob, and gently turned it.

"The footsteps stopped...are they gone?" He stood, and placed his sword back on the bed, when suddenly, the door bursted open. A dark shape, presumably another pokemon set upon Faren pinning him to the floor.

"Help! Someone!" He called out, hoping for someone to come to the rescue. Then the figure on top of him spoke.

"Arceus! 'S that you kid? I thought you were that dirty thief!" Dirk stood, helping a winded Faren to his feet, he explained. "Once 'er twice every week fer the past few months, someone's been breaking into th' Inn, they've never gotten anything, important, but they always wind up breakin' somethin', 's drivin' me crazy"

"That must've been the crash I heard. What was broken this time?" Faren dusted himself off.

"The wood shelf, just outside this room, nothing big, just a nuisance 's all" Dirk began to walk out of the room, "Have a good night kid, I'll keep watch for whoever's tryin'a break in here"

With that, he walked out, closing the door with a soft click. Faren sat down on the chair, stairing into the fire, sword in paw, just in case whoever was out there tried to get in.

"I wonder who would try to break into an Inn...and why? What could be here that would be worth commiting crime to get to?"

Faren had never understood criminals. Why someone would risk their freedom or even their life for material goods was a mystery to him. He had always lived an honest life, even as he grew up surrounded by theives and murderers. That was one of the reasons he left his homeland, though it seemed those problems existed in other places too.

"I'll never get to sleep now...maybe I'll go check around outside..."He grabbed his sword, and stepped into the hallway, the door creaking shut behind him. Blade at the ready, he proceeded toward the front room, and out the door onto the lawn. The cool night air bit at his exposed face, though it was nothing compared to the mountain, so he payed it no mind.

Just then, he heard a sound, pieces of metal clanging together, and someone hitting the ground, hard. A soft crunch echoed off the trees, and footsteps could be heard, running from where Faren was standing.

"Hello? Dirk? Are you there?" He ran toward the area where the sounds had emerged from. As it was dark, he was having trouble seeing, but when his footpaw made contact with something large and soft, he could tell what it was.

"Dirk!" His body lighting up with fire energy, the ground around him became illuminated. The gruff innkeeper lay on the soft earth, unconcious but breathing, a gash on his head where he had presumably been hit. "I'll get you inside.." Faren hoisted the unconcious Lucario onto his shoulder and began to carry him back toward the Inn, no small feat as the large pokemon outweighed him by at least 60 pounds. Finally, he was inside, some of the other guests came out to see what was happening. One, a Plusle, attended to Dirk's headwound, and began reviving him. Slowly, he became aware of where he was, and sat up.

"Nngghh..damn...m' head.. what happened?" He tried to stand, but collapsed back onto the chair where he had been resting.

The Plusle nurse placed a paw on his shoulder. "Sit still, you lost a lot of blood, without that man over there, "she gestured to Faren, who was sitting at a table a few feet away, "you might've died"

"What're you talking 'bout? It was only a little cut" He tried to stand again.

"Sit down! The cut on your head was small, but this one was quite serious" With that, she lifted his shirt, showing an eight inch gash across his stomach, closed up with some stitching.

Faren stood and walked over, the back of his shirt covered in blood. "How're you feeling?"

"Ah've seen better days, that blood yers?" Dirk finally gave up trying to stand, and simply leaned back in his seat.

"No, it's yours, I found you outside, out cold. Whoever did this was already running away. They must've been well into the forest before I reached you."

Dirk looked Faren in the eyes, smiling. "Well, I suppose I owe you mah life then, thank ya' Faren. Yer welcome at Red Forest Inn any time"

Faren smiled back, and thanked him. "You should probably get some rest, you need to heal up, good night.'' He looked at the nurse. "Will he be okay?"

"As long as he _sits still_ he'll be fine" She replied with a glare at the Lucario, who smirked and sat back in the chair, as if he wasn't injured at all"

"Night kid, and thanks again"

Faren walked back to his room, undressed, and climbed into bed.

"Who would do something like that, just to break into an Inn? What's Dirk hiding..."

And with that, he drifted off to sleep.

Wow! Hey everyone. That turned out a lot better than I expected. I can't wait to get the next chapter started. Hopefully, they'll be longer that this one. I'm going to use this one as a test, to see what you guys like and what you think should change. Leave a comment or PM me with suggestions, and again, character submissions.

Ren the Umbreon, signing off.  
*Boop*


End file.
